


Lurking

by dragonshost



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: It often feels like it's Rangiku's life goal to get Izuru and Shuuhei into trouble.





	Lurking

"All bad ideas begin with you, and end with me," Izuru intoned, morose. His words held all the finality of a death knoll. "Or more specifically - all bad ideas begin with you, and end with me doing something that will either get me killed or fired. If I'm lucky, that is."

"And then I get dragged along for funsies," added Shuuhei. He cracked his neck, kneading a particularly crampy spot with his fingers.

Rangiku scoffed at the pair. "Stop being over-dramatic. Both of you! I'm out here too, you know!"

"And yet our necks are the ones in danger of losing our heads," the blond man grumbled. Izuru then sighed heavily, knowing even as he spoke that his longtime drinking buddy was not going to listen to them in the slightest.

"You act like you didn't already agree to this," Rangiku pointed out. "And the Shinigami Women's Association is fully compensating you for your trouble! So what's there to complain about?"

"Now that we're more sober, breaking into the Kuchiki Manor seems like a bad idea," countered Shuuehi. Indeed, promises made in alcohol-induced fugues and the bravado associated with them were swift to dissipate when huddled in a bush at the edge of Byakuya Kuchiki's property in below freezing temperatures.

"Too late!" Rangiku sang. "You already agreed. You don't get to whelch on me now!"

The men sighed in unison. Sometimes it was just easier to go along with whatever Rangiku wanted, rather than fight her. This was looking to be one of those times.

And so they resigned themselves to the elaborate prank they were about to pull on one of the single most terrifying members of the Soul Society.

Maybe they could blame this on Yachiru when it - inevitably - went south. That was believable, right?


End file.
